User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (29)
Chapter #29: The Blizzard Before Christmas. A week passed by since The Great Snowball War. And the Preps have to shovel snow for the rest of winter after Dr. Crabblesnitch discovered that they we're bribing Coach Heaths with money in order to win. Allison on the other hand had to do dishes in the cafeteria for taking part. I was elated to see Allison got a karmic ass-kicking. While that was happening it was almost time for Christmas in Bullworth. Decorations we're hung up with care, some students got unwanted gifts from their parents (Jimmy was one such example from last year), and even some of The Nerds attacted misletow to themselves and tried to kissed the girls (or guys in Corneilius' case) they see; in which ended badily. I was at my locker when Raven came up to me. "Hey Malice." Raven greeted. "Hey Raven." I greeted back at him. "So what are you doing for Christmas?" Raven asked. "I'm doing my normal things on that day." I replied, "As in sing carols, eat x-mas cookies, and watch the billionith verison of A Christmas Carol while I'm visted by my reletives from England. And unlike most of the Preps they have real accents." "Well my parents are stranded at JFK airport due to a big blizzard that caking New York. And it may go up to here." Raven said warning me about a upcoming blizzard. "I heard about that." I said. Then Absinthe came rushing to us. "You guys! A...." Absinthe said but she was cut off. "We know a blizzard might come to Bullworth." Raven clarafied to Absinthe. "You better calm down, or you'll end up like Mandy." I consoled. "Sorry but this blizzard could be dangerous." Absinthe feared. "They can be but let's hope it doesn't make you mad." Raven said to Absinthe. "Ok." Absinthe said tersely. After school. Me and the other goths went to my house to hang out, since the basement and graveyard was too cold to be in at this time of year. "Any plans for X-mas?" Raven asked the group. "Well it'll be the same old, same old thing I do every year." Ember scoffed. "Like what?" Raven asked. "Well vist reletives, open presents, have a 5-star dinner at Derby's place. Although I'm excommunicated from those inbred morons." Ember clarafied disdainfully. "My parents we're supposed to be at Allison's house today but a big blizzard canceled their flight." Raven explained to Ember. "My parents only give me a lame-ass present, so I don't care what they give me." Grimore said. Then the phone rang, I picked it up and my parents we're on the other line. "Hello?' I said. "Malice, we'll be a little late because the blizzard is picking up more snow." My dad said, explaining the stituation. "I'm with my friends now and I can see where you're getting at." I said on the other line. "Tell them to call the school and tell them they'll be spending the night. The blizzard could get worse." My dad said, "We'll be back home when the snowfall is light enough to see through." "Ok dad." I said bluntly, "See you later. Bye." I said while hanging up. "Who was that?" Raven asked. "My dad, they're trapped in the store." I replied, "They also said for you guys to call the school and tell them you'll staying the night here." "Cool partytime." Orpheus chimed. "No parties please." I said. "How many guest rooms do you have?" Hawthorne asked. "We have plenty of guest rooms, but me, Absinthe, and Ember are going to sleep in my room." I explained. "That's great." Hawthorne said back to me. The next morning was Christmas Eve, and me and the other goths we're in the living room, drinking hot coco, while watching the news. "Schools in and around New England are closed." The news reporter said reading from his script. "That's great news." Raven said as he took a sip of hot coco. Category:Blog posts